Helping hand
by Pance
Summary: Kakashi has a problem but Sakura notices and helps him out.rated M for a reason. Please review was a oneshot, now it will be a series of connected one shots, hopefully with kakashi helping Sakura with her problems ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own naruto….if I did, I'd totally be with Kakashi and could brag about seeing his sexy face hidden behind the mask.

Okay, I've had this running through my head for a while now so I need to write it and post it so it'll leave me alone.

Sakura was looking around and stopped to enjoy the sunrise. It had been her luck to get the last shift of watching camp overnight. She couldn't really complain too much because she had went to bed as Kakashi had taken the first watch and Naruto the middle watch. Sighing to herself, she got up from her position and stretched. Turning she looked at Naruto's sprawled out form on one side of the dying fire. Kakashi was sleeping on the other side.

Deciding that they needed to get up so they could get breakfast and be on their way back, Sakura went to wake Naruto up first. Going over to him she shook him enough to get him to respond by opening one eye. "It's time to get up, I need you to go to the stream and grab some fresh water to cook with since we used it all up last night. It wouldn't make sense for all three of us to back track and maybe you can see if there are any fruits or fish you can get. Then we can get heading back to the village and you'll be back with Hinata in no time."

At the mention of the last bit Naruto shot up from his bedroll and gave his blonde head a shake before setting off with an "okay". Sakura stood there and watched him go before turning to Kakashi. Lately he had seemed tense and on edge but she shrugged it off figuring he'd never tell anyway. She crept over quietly to her former sensei and watched him sleep.

Her eyes roamed over his features briefly and she blushed slightly realizing he would be woken up with the typical male problem. Deciding to wake him up before he woke up and the situation was awkward, she forced her blush away along with the thoughts of the fine body he possessed. She kneeled down and laid a hand gently on his shoulder while lightly shaking him and calling his name softly. His eye immediately flew open and he slowly sat up.

Kakashi had felt a gentle shake as he was dreaming and then heard his name. Recognizing the voice he opened his eyes and saw Sakura trying to wake him. As he sat up he cursed himself inside his head as he realized that he had a severe case of morning wood. He was annoyed because it was not normally a problem for him but this past mission it had been, he was sure there was a chance Sakura had noticed it when waking him.

"Good Morning Sakura" he greeted her. She smiled and returned the greeting while packing her things and trying to get things ready for when Naruto got back. Watching her look around and then go off for some wood and figuring Naruto must be off doing something he decided that he had to go relieve himself.

Sakura couldn't help the thoughts, as perverted as they were, she was curious about what her sensei's equipment was like. She wondered at the thickness and how long he was and what it would be like to play with him. Sakura sighed to herself and started to get some firewood. She figured they should at least heat some of the water to sterilize it when Naruto came back. That would require a lively fire and that required more wood. Sakura vaguely wondered what her sensei would do about his current problem. When she got back with some wood she didn't see him around. She put some wood into the fire and built it up. Finely done with that curiosity got the better of her and she went to look for her former teacher.

Kakashi had left right before Sakura came back and he was hoping she'd be done with the wood gathering, since they wouldn't need too much. Hoping she'd stay at the camp he didn't wander too far away. Facing a tree and making sure he didn't sense Naruto or any other chakras near the area that would catch him or threaten his teammates he allowed himself to drop his guard. He had thought about ignoring his problem and waiting for the hard throbbing to go away but last time he did that he it took a few hours, not helped by traveling behind Sakura. She might be his former student but she was easy on the eyes and one of the few people he allowed to be close to him. In the end his hard on had left him but as punishment he had a slight case of blue balls, something any male despises.

Kakashi reached down and started to grope himself through his pants. While he didn't want to get caught he didn't feel like rushing too much either. One hand groped himself for a few moments through his pants while his other hand went up his shirt, teasing the skin above his waistline and tweaking each nipple once. After that he undid his pants and let them fall down. He fondled his balls and teased his cock through his boxers next. His hand on his cock stopped a moment and he gave a low groan as he gave his balls a squeeze and rolled them, teasing himself greatly, though he didn't know why he tortured himself. Maybe he was a masochist or maybe he loved fondling his balls as much as he loved paying attention to his cock.

Deciding to quit stalling and get down to business, Kakashi lifted his hands to his boxers figuring it'd be a lot easier with them out of the way and in hopes to not get them messy. What happened next made Kakashi nearly jump out of his skin. As he was bending to lower his pants and boxers completely to his ankles and widen his stance he was grabbed from behind. He felt himself pale and cursed himself as he went rigid.

As he looked down he frowned as he saw the hands were small and looked feminine. One hand was cupping and caressing his balls after briefly playing with his trimmed white hairs. The other hand was delicately pumping him and occasionally playing with the head of his cock for a few seconds between. "I thought you could use a helping hand after watching you touch yourself. Sorry but I really couldn't resist." Kakashi groaned as her paced started to speed up. "Sakura…you shouldn't be doing this.." Kakashi gently paused her hands and turned around to face her.

Sakura looked up at his face with green eyes full of innocence, curiosity and surprisingly longing. "Please, I want to help you find your release and I … I like… touching you and seeing you like this" she pleaded to the older man.

Kakashi groaned as she touched him again without waiting for a reply. He was only human and a man beneath his shinobi shell. He couldn't bring himself to stop her, especially with how badly he needed this release. Giving in to defeat he nodded his consent as she picked up the pace in her pumping and squeezed him a little tighter. She continued with fondling his balls. Sakura watched with earnest intent as she studied his reactions and also looked at what she was doing, judging by her face she was eager to learn to please and hadn't been lying about liking to touch him like this.

Kakashi moaned his appreciation of her efforts. While he had blushed at her comments and having her catch him in such a state, he was still enjoying this. Granted it wasn't sex but Kakashi wasn't about to complain since it was saving him the effort and coming from someone he had been slightly eyeing up during the mission. He started thinking about her legs and how her body had developed nicely when he was caught off guard again by her as she apparently started to add chakra.

The chakra wasn't like what she used for smashing something into the atomic level of existence but something Kakashi assumed to be similar to healing chakra in a way. "How does it feel with the improvement sensei?" Sakura asked with a knowing smile and gleam in her eyes. The only response he could produce was an "mmm" followed by a groaned "Sakura".

To Kakashi it felt great, the addition on his member added tightness without being painful and seemed to have some life to it as it felt like it was slightly pulsing in rhythm to her strokes. As for the hand still cradling his precious sack, still slightly tugging on it and rolling the twin organs, it felt like the chakra was seeping in and wrapping around his testicles themselves and massaging them in way that he'd never experienced before in his life.

Sakura truly loved what she was doing to him. She loved touching him in such an intimate manner. She didn't have much experience with guys and was going off general knowledge she had learned from reading, hearing stories from friends, and instinct. She really had a fascination though for his balls, she didn't really understand why but she'd rather play with them and really wanted to kiss, suck and lick them. She wanted to try that on his member as well as taste his juices but now was not the time to indulge in such things. It would be bad enough should they get caught by Naruto, though she doubted they would if they didn't take too long.

She would see maybe down the road to catch him again or find a way to get him in such a predicament again, though hopefully more private. Sakura was fascinated by his hard yet soft feeling dick. She wanted to know what turned him on, if perhaps it was sweet and innocent, roughness, maybe a dirty mouth or a dominatrix. Regardless she wanted to learn and put that to use to make him squirm and crave her. Currently though she had taken a chance with her medical knowledge and chakra control to use it in such a manner. She was thankful that it seemed to render him helpless.

Kakashi couldn't believe that a hand job could be so wonderful and his undoing. He was making a mental note to enlist her help again sometime. He was also hoping to return the favor. Sex might be better, but if she was this good for a hand job then he could only imagine sex with her. He was hoping if he took it slow enough he might be able to work them to eventually having sex. Kakashi couldn't believe he was letting his former student fondle and play with him like this but kami it was such a turn on.

He was sure this shouldn't be happening but he still wanted it and still couldn't stop himself from thinking of fucking her senseless or at the very least, returning the favor. Too bad there wasn't enough time to pleasure her as well before Naruto might... however those thoughts were shoved out of his mind as he felt his release coming up soon. "Faster….Harder….please" he half whimpered have panted out to her.

Sakura obeyed his pleading commands. It wasn't long before he felt his balls pull closer towards his body and he moved her body slightly to the side of his while she kept pumping him through the orgasm. She was surprised he even managed to groan her name as his cum went flying to splatter on the ground away from them, some hitting some branches.

Kakashi stood there trying to catch his breath and get his thoughts in order after his orgasm. Sakura on the other hand was watching him and taking it all in. She couldn't believe she just jerked of her former sensei, now teammate, and none other than the aloof Copy Nin. She watched as his length became placid again, with a drop left on the tip. Before she could think about it she bent down and took him in her hand and gently licked at the residue of his release. After that she gave his member an affectionate kiss and then reached down to pull his boxers and pants up.

Kakashi had watched this with surprise and nearly groaned at her actions, afraid he'd get another raging hard on and that he'd be stuck with it. Luckily though the actions had remained innocent enough and with the release he'd received moments prior he stayed down. He finally got his breath back about the time she started pulling up his boxers and pants for him. The older shinobi continued to watch as she gently put him back in his boxers and carefully closed up his pants.

Sakura wasn't sure why she had licked him or kissed him but she sure as hell didn't regret it. She could feel his eyes on her as she 'put him away' in his boxers and pants, being careful to be gentle with him. After that she looked up into his lone eye. There was a lot she wanted to tell him like how she'd love to do it again, yet she was too scared she'd ruin the moment and he wouldn't ever let her do something like that again. So she settled for giving him a big smile with her eyes closed.

Kakashi looked at her smiling face then acting on impulse he lowered his mask and bent down to kiss her briefly but tenderly on the lips. He pulled away and pulled his mask back up as she looked up wide eyed and in shock. Sakura recovered quickly though and smiled up at him before whispering "thank you". Kakashi shook his head and replied "I think I should be thanking you, it's not everyday that a man gets such a satisfying hand job." Sakura blushed furiously at the statement but smiled none the less. With that the masked man added, "besides, usually I can't get off when a woman only jerks me off, at the least I generally need a blow job if not sex." He gave her his eye crease smile as she stood there shocked with her mouth open.

Regaining her composure she mentioned that they should probably get back before Naruto finishes getting water and whatever food he could find. Kakashi agreed but before they made it fully back to the camp he stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with some confusion and a worried expression. Before Sakura knew it, Kakashi had engulfed her in a hug with one hand on her head and the other on her back. While he hugged her he whispered for her to not worry he wasn't mad or going to push her away and that everything would be okay but they had to act normal. Sakura nodded in understanding, thankful her former sensei knew her so well, and hugged him tight for a moment before letting him go after he kissed her temple. With that the pair headed back into the camp clearing, barely a minute before the blonde teammate, who was soaked but happily carrying several fish and fresh water for them all.

X X X

_**AN- I hope you enjoyed, it's my first time writing a lime. Please let me know where I need to improve whether it's in my set up, story, or lime scene. If you like it let me know, I might add more. I can't promise it'll be added immediately, but it will be eventually. I'm anal in checking these before I post them and again after posting. Hint reviews are motivation if you want more or want another one shot that is completely separate. **__****_

_**Peace out**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer. – I don't own Naruto. I apologize greatly for the wait of this chapter. I had started writing it shortly after posting the first, in fact I had 5 pages of it written. However my computer crashed and I had to reformat it, needless to say I lost everything; fanfics, pics and music. Not to mention all the Naruto manga and episodes and movies I had downloaded. So that among other reasons is why it has taking me so long. No I didn't give up on it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and or marked this story, whether for update alert or as a favorite. Thanks also to Pavz and naturally-morbid. You kept me going on this one. **

**So lets get this going…. Oh, and if you're a minor, please go read something else, preteens and underage teens shouldn't be reading this. **

**X X X X X**

A few days after the last mission found Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura in a bar. It had been by chance that the three of them ended up there together sharing a booth. Naruto and Sakura had gone out for ramen after training and Kakashi had done his usual disappearing on the two former students. As it was though, he was glad they had cross paths again.

**X**

Since the incident in the woods, Kakashi had been trying to think of a way to return the favor to Sakura. He had considered several options but it would be seen as weird and suspicious to other people because of his normal aloof nature and habit of not really showing that he cared for even his students. Don't get him wrong, he does care about them; he just chooses to not show it and stay aloof.

He had come to the bar for some food since the kitchen was open until later tonight. He wasn't in the mood for ramen or to inhale his food without them seeing his face. In the back corner of the bar he was hidden partly in shadows and could savor what he ate. He had finished his meal about the time Naruto and Sakura were walking by and the male spotted him. It hadn't taken long for him to convince Sakura to head in there and they joined him.

Kakashi didn't mind them joining him in his booth, especially since if luck was on his side he might get an opening to return the favor to her. So far it was looking good since she was sitting next to him with Naruto sitting across from them ordering a drink.

**X**

Sakura was glad Naruto had suggested that they stop in the bar and visit with their former teacher. It wasn't very often that they saw him outside of missions and training so they were both happy to see if they could keep his company for more than a few minutes. Sakura had the ulterior motive of just wanting to be near him if nothing else. She liked hanging out with him and enjoyed his presence more than she should of.

She was surprised he was true to his word about acting like nothing happened. She knew they couldn't let on what had happened between them but she had fully expected him to be more distant towards her or something. She was still nervous near him though because she was afraid she would scare him off or something. If luck was on her side though she'd be able to at least be playful or something to allow her to let out some of the emotions she felt for him that she kept pent up.

**X**

With that, the three of them sat there as Naruto start random conversations with Sakura and Kakashi gave his input every so often. While the conversation was going on Kakashi took the chance presented to him and shifted so their legs were touching. It didn't get a reaction out of Sakura but that was fine by him. He didn't expect one and if she had reacted to just that it would make it harder for him to subtly tease her without gaining everyone's attention.

As they sat there they talked about work, made fun of the occasional oddball they spotted, views on things in life and occasionally the two younger ones attempted to learn something new about their former sensei. Kakashi still wasn't in a hurry to open up to them all at once but he shared a few small things to appease them temporarily, such as his favorite color and favorite food.

Sakura decided to make things a bit of a game and hooked her foot around her team leader's leg. After a moment or two she then proceeded to slowly rub it up and down his ankle and lower calf. None of this had gotten the attention of Naruto but that wasn't surprising. The actions between Sakura and Kakashi so far were minor and not something that would be noticed without intentionally looking for them.

Kakashi smirked to himself as he felt Sakura's foot rub against his lower leg. He had hoped that the incident wasn't a one time thing, not that he was convinced it was. He took her response as a silent challenge and was more than happy to compete to see who could out do each other without raising suspicions. The game was about to become harder as he noticed that Captain Yamato was heading their way.

Naruto and Sakura happily greeted Yamato as he sat down next to Naruto and across from Sakura. Kakashi gave a nod as Yamato greeted them all and then fell into a casual conversation with the younger two while they all relaxed. After Yamato was there for a little bit Kakashi pulled out his book to appear normal and distract attention from the fact he had subtly moved his hand to rub Sakura's knee. Neither of the males across from him and her made as though they noticed the action.

Sakura was happy for the touch from her former sensei. She wasn't ready or brave enough to admit it to him yet, but she liked him and any touch or affection from him was treasured by her. She was careful not to show any sort of reaction on her face or body language. She loved what they were doing and was waiting for the opportunity to retaliate to his response. The fact that they were avoiding people catching on made it more desirable and fun. If only he knew that she was already starting to crave him and wondering if they'd get a chance tonight for things to be more private.

Kakashi continued to slowly rub her knee in a sensual manner. He figured it would be best to slowly move this game along rather than risk making her uncomfortable and ruining things between them, not to mention this was plain fun. They heard a loud group come in and Kakashi glanced over his book to see Asuma's old team entering with Kurenai. He raised his hand in greeting and noted as he was lowering it again Naruto and Yamato had turned around to see who he was waving to. While they were distracted he felt Sakura's hand slip on to his thigh and start to gently rub it before tracing random designs that would bring her from the outer thigh to the inner part and from above the knee to near his pelvic region.

Kakashi enjoyed her touch. Sure it was a slow turn on but it was more about enjoying their game and simple gestures that were sensual. That touch alone wouldn't be enough to turn him on, maybe for him to be slightly stiffer in the crotch but nothing noticeable. He marveled at how she became bold and developed her sexuality enough to be doing this. When had this happened? He hoped it had been so steady and gradual he missed it, not something that happened while she and Naruto had been left in Yamato's care.

Sakura was enjoying touching his thigh, especially the inner part with random patterns and coming closer to his crotch without touching it. She knew it wouldn't be enough to get him completely hard but it was a step in the right direction. She wished he could return his hand to her knee but he didn't for the same reason she removed her hand from him right as Asuma's team reached their table. Ino would want Sakura's attention and most likely notice before throwing a commotion of some sort. Shikamaru was also a huge reason, even if he didn't comment because it'd be too troublesome there was still a good chance the genius would notice somehow.

For about ten to fifteen minutes everyone crowded around the table as they all caught up with each other. Kurenai was talking to Kakashi and Yamato while Chouji and Shikamaru were catching up with Naruto. This left Ino to talk to Sakura and the two got caught up on the happenings in the other's life, along with any gossip they might have missed. After that Shikamaru lead the group over to their own table to order some food and drinks. Apparently Kurenai was being taken out as a treat since the team enjoys her company and wanted to get her out of the house while her team watched the child.

With that the original group went back to slight small talk but had mostly run out of things to talk about. Naruto was getting another drink and Yamato looked around before getting up and announcing he was leaving. With that he headed over to say goodbye to Naruto as well before he headed out the door to be gone in a cloud of smoke. That gave Kakashi and Sakura the chance to restart their game. Kakashi resumed rubbing her knee while she resumed rubbing his inner thigh. Feeling devious she briefly left his thigh to cup him through his pants. God she loved that, though she wished she could feel him without the pants and underwear hampering his forming erection she thought before whispering in his ear.

Kakashi himself loved it and was only slightly disappointed that the contact was brief right before Naruto came back to the table. As she had cupped and squeezed his forming erection and balls she had leaned over and whispered "mm, I love playing with you, I hope you enjoy it because I want more" and with that she went back to tracing random patterns on his thigh starting at his knee and working her way up.

Kakashi felt then that it was time to step it up a little while waiting for an opening for them to potentially leave together. Sakura was talking to Naruto about what he was drinking and suggesting maybe he should take it easy. While they were talking Kakashi slowly slid his hand up her leg and reached between her legs and the slit in the skirt she wore over tight black shorts. He first cupped her general area to gauge her reaction and got none as Naruto seemed to have taken her concern as a challenge and she was shaking her head as he left for more drinks.

Taking his chance he started to rub up and down her crotch as he leaned over and replied "I'd like to be able to play with you some more, perhaps we should leave when he's a little drunker so I can walk you home. Mm, by the way, I love that you're soaked" and with that he started to rub circles over the approximate area above her entrance. With this Kakashi got a response as she bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly enjoying the feel of him rubbing her in public like that.

Sakura was about ready to leave and take him where she could have some fun with him. She loved what he was doing and wanted more of it. Deciding that what he was doing should be returned, she waited for Naruto to set his multiple drinks down and then slid her hand up Kakashi's thigh and cupped him briefly, squeezing a little roughly knowing he seemed to enjoy that, before reaching his waist. Once there, she first teased a finger under his pants and boxers. After the brief tease she reached her hand down and slowly started groping and stroking him.

Kakashi loved what she was doing but he was thinking it was time for them to go. He felt like a teenager, letting a woman jerk him off slowly and awkwardly, due to the clothes, under the table in public. His attention was pulled from his thoughts however.

SLAM!

Naruto slammed his last glass down and looked at the two of them before turning a little green. "I think I've had enough to drink after that last one. I don't feel so good…" Sakura sighed before turning to Kakashi and asking "Would you mind coming with me to walk him home and then walking me home?" After that she gave a wink. Kakashi smiled and said he didn't mind, nobody would let him live it down what a horrible teacher he was if he refused and something happened to them.

**X**

With that the trio left the bar and walked Naruto home first. After he shut the door they headed for Sakura's with small smiles on their faces. They made small talk asking if the other had fun at the bar. When they reached her place she said thanks and hugged him. As she hugged him she whispered in his ear "I'd invite you in but anyone watching would notice. However people would expect you to poof out of here after seeing me off. If you get my drift, I'll see you in my room in a few minutes." With that said she got a "Your welcome, have a goodnight" and a wink from the Copy Nin.

Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke and Sakura made her way upstairs. Any other way would have drawn attention from anyone paying attention to the two of them; this ensured that everything seemed normal. Though sadly he would have to leave before morning so that nobody noticed he was missing.

Sakura shut her bedroom door behind her quietly. She was a little nervous because she wasn't ready to go too far but at the same time she did want to have fun with him. She knew for sure she wasn't ready for sex yet; still a virgin she feared the pain and was paranoid of risking pregnancy. She continued her random thoughts as she changed into a pair of female boxers that had pink and orange stripes and a white tank top for bed.

As Sakura was starting to wonder what happened to Kakashi she heard a noise and saw him lying on her bed with his headband and vest already off. She smiled a little nervously and went over to him. Last time had been rushed and in the woods with her jerking him off, this time he'd be touching her as well. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and before she knew it he had grabbed and pulled her so she was lying with her back against him and his arms around her.

Kakashi could see Sakura looked a little nervous as she sat there. In an attempt to sooth her worries he grabbed her in his arms. They laid there together for a few moments with him gently rubbing her arm and his arms around her. Finally he spoke to her "I know you're nervous and that this is different from last time but tonight I'm only here to repay the favor. I won't do anything you don't want me to, just let me know, otherwise I'm just going to gently make you feel good and kiss you. Last time we had to rush, however I want you to enjoy this. I don't plan on rushing this time. Just in case I left a clone at my apartment incase I am needed or anyone looks for me so there's nothing to worry about. Now turn around."

Sakura turned around like he commanded and was surprised to see he had taken his mask off. Her eyes widened a little before they softened and she brought her hand up to touch his face. She was a little hesitant at first; she was afraid he might not like it but he smiled gently and leaned into her touch. Sakura smiled as well before she leaned in and kissed him lightly and whispered a thank-you to him. With that they started to gently kiss and make out.

Kakashi loved the way she kissed; she wasn't sloppy like some women he had encountered. Her kisses were firm and yet gentle at the same time. They took turns biting on and sucking on each other's lips while their hands roamed. At first the touches were simple, only roaming each others backs or arms. That slowly changed as at some point Kakashi felt her tug his shirt out of his pants and she raked he nails up his sides and down his back. God he loved this.

After Sakura's nails raking Kakashi's body, the hands started to roam faster. Necks were kissed while shirts were lifted up to expose more. Kakashi kissed her jaw and then went to her stomach to start kissing his way up. Sakura was less nervous by then and just enjoying the feeling of him kissing her body. She loved it and if she hadn't been turned on already from the bar then she would have been turned on from this attention. He seemed to realize that she craved all this attention from him and it made her feel even more affectionate towards him.

While Kakashi worked his way up she rubbed his shoulders, his arms and played with his hair. Soon Kakashi looked up and asked if it was okay, referring to uncovering her chest and kissing her there. He got permission and started kissing and licking away. Sakura moaned quietly loving the new attention. It was all new to her but she knew she'd want him to do it to her again in the future. Her thought was interrupted by Kakashi kissing her lips again.

Kakashi was enjoying the chance to explore his teammate's body. He made sure to be slow and gentle as he showered her in kisses, making his way back to her mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when she gently pushed to roll him over while they kissed until they needed air. With that she kissed his jaw line, below and slightly behind his ears (which he enjoyed immensely), and moved down to torso. She paused long enough to give each nipple some attention which made the Copy Nin groan lightly.

Having kissed each other, stripped each other's shirt, and explored some, Kakashi decided it was time to move on. He kissed Sakura on the lips while his hands rubbed her sides, hips and her breasts some. She was doing similar things except raking her nails over him and tweaking his nipples as well.

Wanting more, they both started to fondle each other through their clothes. Kakashi could feel she was wet through her underwear and shorts as he cupped and then proceeded to rub her teasingly between the legs. Sakura could feel his erection through his pants and boxers. She was in heaven at that moment with them rubbing each other while they both lay on their sides facing their partner. Kakashi loved it as well and decided it was time to pull the shorts down to her knees as he continued rubbing her through the underwear.

Sakura was unbelievably happy, like she was on cloud nine. Here was her sexy former teacher, she was crushing and attracted to, that she had thought would never be doing this to her and he actually was. His kisses were wonderful as he wasn't sloppy and wet or have bad breath. His touches down below made her want more as she started to undo his pants to get to his cock and balls.

Kakashi stopped her and broke off the kiss as he looked into her eyes. "Sakura, I'd feel guilty to let you jerk me off again when I haven't even repaid you for the first time you did it. Let me at least repay that first." Sakura looked at him with a pout on her face as she replied that she wasn't keeping tabs and that she loved it. She blushed furiously after confessing she liked touching him intimately and it turned her on to do so.

Sakura complied to Kakashi's wishes however and settled for kissing him while roaming her hands on his side, back, squeezing his ass (which they both groaned at), and raking hers nails over him as well. While she was doing this Kakashi had lowered her underwear and nearly shot his load when he felt she was bare down there. Not only was she bare but she was so wet when he started to lightly rub her outer lips before searching for her bundle of nerves that gave women their pleasure.

Both of them were feeling a range of emotions. Sakura was elated for this and enjoying what he was doing. She appreciated and adored the fact that he watched her face intently to see how she reacted when he changed the pressure, speed, or how he rubbed her while asking her how it felt. Kakashi couldn't believe that once again he was doing something so intimate with his former student but he was enjoying it and was all for doing it again. She was one of few people he trusted and if she wanted his attention he figured he'd try to give it to her and just see where things went for them. So far she hadn't been clingy or anything and that was enough for him to relax and enjoy the pleasure they gave each other.

After a while Sakura had started moving her hips with his movements and Kakashi decided it was time to switch things up. So he moved his middle finger to her tight opening and gently entered her. He slowly started pumping in and out, swirling and curling his finger inside her trying to hit the spot near the entrance. Sakura had started to lightly moan and whimper. What he was doing to her felt wonderful and she wanted more. She could feel the orgasm coming.

"Please, add a second finger" Sakura whimpered to the man beside her. Kakashi smiled before he kissed her and added his ring finger to his middle finger's ministrations. After adding the second finger Kakashi began to pick up his speed and force, pausing inside her every so often to curl his fingers while pressing up and pulling out.

Several minutes of this had Sakura going crazy there on the edge of her orgasm. She was so close and yet not there. It felt so good for him to be shoving in and pulling his fingers out of her with his knuckles rubbing against her clit. As his fingers entered her hard she grabbed his hand and held it there. Kakashi didn't object, he knew she was close, and if this helped he was all for it so he could see her face as she came. He swirled his fingers inside of her, knuckles rubbing against her, and as he curled them she found her release.

Sakura finally reached her peak and closed her eyes as her orgasm hit her. She couldn't help but to groan "mm, 'ka…shi" right before it started. It felt so good and the fact that he made it happen instead of her and her fantasy of him made it so much more enjoyable. Kakashi smiled, he enjoyed the look of sheer bliss as he got her off. He could only assume she wasn't used to someone fingering her, which tends to make the process longer the first times, but it was worth the effort and wait to see her face.

Sakura opened her green eyes and looked at him with an expression of content and happiness. She reached up and kissed him passionately, even playing with his tongue a little. Kakashi enjoyed the kiss and returned the gesture to the young woman. When they split apart for air she had a slight blush. He laughed and told her she was cute.

Sakura watched intently as Kakashi brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. With that she smiled before she rolled him over on his back with her over him. She kissed him forcibly and then broke it off with a large smirk before declaring it was her turn. Not wanting to wait for a reply she immediately undid his pants and pulled his erect penis and testicles out of his pants and underwear. The sight turned her on again as she looked at him, Kakashi was mask-less, bare-chested, and his privates were hanging out of his pants. If that didn't turn her on then not much would. Kakashi looked a little surprised at first and had a slight blush before reaching up to pull her down for a kiss.

"Mmm, hey Sensei, how about this time we give each other a mutual helping hand? Then you can't complain we're not even." Kakashi grinned and nodded his consent. With that they went about exploring each other's sacred parts with their hands once again. Sakura had teased him and played with him into such frenzy without even using the aid of chakra that when he came it was sheer bliss. Sakura was soaked all over again from playing with him and this time it didn't take him as long to get her off.

When they were done, they laid there for a bit just enjoying each others company. Each of them had used some wipes Sakura kept in her room to clean up. Sakura sighed and snuggled closer to Kakashi "I hope you liked this as much as the first time" she said to him. He continued rubbing her arm and gave here a smile and a nod. Sighing himself, though more in a dejected manner, he spoke to her, "I should get going so nothing goes wrong and someone ends up finding me here with you." He felt a few tears leak onto his chest and pulled her close.

"I know you care, even if you won't say it. I won't tell you I love you, but I'll tell you I care. I won't intentionally hurt you, but for now this isn't a game we can play in the open. Don't cry, I won't push you away, treat you differently or think less of you." He told her this in a calm gentle voice as he stroked her hair.

Sakura nodded and whispered "I don't know how you do that but I'm thankful you know me well enough to chase the fears away without being asked. I'm glad you won't run because honestly, I just ask for now that you don't push me away or think badly of me. I don't expect you to say I love you, we don't know each other that well and it's too soon. The fact that you trust me and care about me is enough for me. I enjoy any time with you whether in private or in a group being normal. I understand the need to keep covers and for you to leave. Can you stay until I fall asleep though?"

Kakashi smiled at her and squeezed her quickly before tilting her chin up to face him. He reached down and kissed her. They both smiled and she relaxed against him. After she fell asleep he gently got up without waking her. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He left a simple piece of paper with a smiley face on it and his long sleeved shirt folded up under it before he left in a cloud of smoke for his own bed with a smile on his face.

**X X X**

**I hope you enjoyed, I don't personally think it came out as good as the chapter 2 I had started before the computer crashed or that its as good as the first chapter but let me know. I might leave it there or might add more. I am job hunting so be warned it could take a while. Plus I question the reliability of my laptop…**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, lets try this again…I had this almost written and my computer crashed again.

So this took longer and I changed my thoughts for this so it's been rewritten to boot.

Then I also discovered the Twilight saga, I recommend it =)

Disclaimer, I don't own, if I did I would guarantee that Kakashi will make it, in the meantime *crosses fingers*

Chapter 3: Another Step Forward

Kakashi was in the shower getting washed up and shaving. He and Sakura had been sent on a mission to escort Naruto to the Sand village so that he could spend some time there working on relations between the two villages.

It had been awhile since him and Sakura had started to give each other a helping hand. They hadn't progressed any further physically, still limiting themselves to mild foreplay. However once they had gotten over constantly shoving their hands down each others' pants they had started to bond.

Kakashi had yet to reveal much about his past, though felt free to share lighter topics such as favorite foods, colors, and things of that nature. Despite his original attraction being physical, while only caring as a friend, he was becoming more attached to Sakura.

Thinking of Sakura brought a smile to his face as he finished up. The two had taken the opportunity to sleep in each other's arms on the way back and he thought maybe tonight he'd stay with her for once.

X_x_X

Sakura had gotten a nice dip in the hot springs first thing after they had gotten back from their mission. She washed thoroughly and just allowed the hot water to relax her.

After that, she had headed back to her place to unpack. She made dinner after that and settled on the couch to unwind while thinking about the man she was waiting for.

Sakura was glad that Kakashi was slowly opening up to her more. She really did like him a lot and was hoping to eventually have something that wasn't just physical. She'd been thinking about the two of them a fair amount since she'd first jerked him off.

Sakura had thought that maybe that incident would help him to see her for who she's become; to see her as a potential romantic companion.

The pink haired medic wasn't completely sure how her silver hair leader currently viewed her. She liked to believe she was growing on him and slowly worming her way into his heart. Why else would he have started to open up? He _must_ see her as she is now, far from the child she used to be, for him to commit to such acts.

This brought a smile to her face.

"So what has you smiling? Anything you want to share?" Kakashi asked with amusement as he leaned over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around her.

"I was thinking about you" was Sakura's simple reply.

Kakashi walked around to join her on the couch and hold her in his arms while she cuddled into his chest.

"What exactly were you thinking?" He asked, smirking.

Sakura decided to catch him off guard with the truth.

"Only about you and how you've opened up some. That and what I plan on doing to you tonight."

Kakashi was thrown for a loop. He didn't expect the first blatant answer and he was curious as to what it was she was going to do to him. With all the possibilities running through his mind, he didn't know whether he should be extremely grateful or scared for his life.

While the older male was temporarily caught off guard, his younger cohort removed his mask and headband allowing her to kiss him fully on the lips.

Kakashi sneered before asking, "Oh yeah? What exactly did you have planned?"

Sakura smiled deviously before whispering in his ear, "Wouldn't _you_ just love to know? You'll have to wait and find out…"

After that she began nibbling at his earlobe, tugging at it playfully. She kissed him behind his earlobe, knowing full well he would enjoy it.

"Mmmm, Sakura…: he muttered, his response pleasing her deeply.

Continuing, she showered his neck in kisses before making her way down one side of his jaw line and up the other.

Kakashi turned his head and captured her lips in a firm, needy kiss before they broke apart. He followed it up with one more slow and caring.

Sakura blushed slightly after he released her lips, amusing Kakashi greatly as her considered they've done prior.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, laughingly. "You've had your hands down my pants countless times, along with mine down yours, and yet you blush after a kiss?"

Sakura's only response was to blush harder, much to Kakashi's amusement.

"How about those times you came pulled me into your office, or somewhere secluded, to play? There's also that time we almost got caught when…"

He was cut off by Sakura kissing him to shut him up. Her former teacher was right, she really shouldn't blush but she'd been thinking about what she wanted to try tonight.

Getting back to the current moment, she pulled back and looked to the side with a faint blush before finally responding to his question.

"That kiss along with what I was thinking about what I want to do to you tonight."

Kakashi leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips, pulling back to see her looking at him.

"We can try whatever you want, but there is no need for you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. You should know by now I am not going to force you to do anything," he said softly while smiling at her.

'He was right of course…' Sakura mused. 'He never forced her to go any further or tried to coerce her into anything other than what she did.'

"I know you'd never force me to, and I can't help it I blush easily..." she said while mumbling the last bit.

Kakashi started laughing as her and fell over, now lying on the couch. He couldn't help but laugh at his cute blossom, at how adorable he found her shyness and how she blushed at these new, sexual experiences.

His inner musings were cut off by the feel of his belt being unfastened. Sakura took this as the perfect moment to put her plan into action. Looking up, he sees her tugging off his pants.

Sakura looked up as his face as she removed his pants. She pushed his shirts up over his head, unhampered by his absent vest. Her gaze fell to his boxers, resting low on his hips as the only article of cloth, remaining.

Beginning with a trail of kisses at his waist, she moved north to cover his abdomen and chest. Kakashi let out a faint groan as she kissed his nipple before softly tugging at it with her teeth.

After sucking on the nipple and soothing it with her tongue, Sakura moved over to the next one to give it the same treatment.

Kakashi couldn't help but to lean up and kiss the young woman who'd captivated him for sometime. Her hands brushed through his hair as they embraced, slowly working down to his boxers.

Sakura was enjoying their kissing. Her heart and body surely belonged to this man, even if she wouldn't admit it just yet. Even though she was not ready for sex, she found herself caring more and more for her sensei. She still had her fears, though that didn't mean she wasn't willing to kick it up a notch and at least try orally pleasing him.

With the intent of teasing him some more the pink haired young woman kissed her way down his body. When she reached his waist she covered it in kisses, occasionally slipping her tongue out to slip under the waistband of his boxers.

Changing directions, she moved down to start kissing his thighs. Sakura worked her way up Kakashi's left leg before switching to his right leg. She took her time placing the kisses, looking up at him every so often.

Kakashi couldn't help becoming slightly aroused by her actions. Though not enough to make him fully hard, Kakashi enjoyed the feel of her lips and the way she took her time.

Sakura had showered both thighs in kisses and decided to finally remove his boxers. Slipping them off with ease, she gained access to the last of his hidden anatomy.

"Hey, I don't suppose you're going to let me undress you at all, are you?"

Smiling playfully the pink haired medic retorted "Nope, for now I am focusing on you. I just want you to concentrate on trying to enjoy this."

Sitting up, Kakashi kissed her briefly on the lips before countering in a hushed and sexy voice, "I always take pleasure in what we do, whether we're enjoying each other's company or simply expressing our physical needs..."

Sakura had to control herself to not shiver, but she did blush. She had to wonder how the man always knew what to say to her. It was one of the things that made her feel special to him; he never comforted others, or reassured them, the way he did her.

Smiling at him, with a look she saves just for him, she kissed him deeply, lingering to convey her feeling before pushing him back.

Resuming her assault on the shinobi's body, Sakura pressed her lips to where his boxer's had previously been. So far, she'd been careful to avoid touching his member.

Sakura teasingly ran her tongue along the crease that ran between his upper legs and his groin. Next she suckled and bit the skin on his left hip, so as to leave a hickey, before kissing her way down the very short line of whitish, silver hair.

She loved his well-trimmed pubic hair, present but scarce. His balls though, shaven completely, truly turned her on. She wasn't sure when he picked this habit up but she approved whole heartily.

Kakashi couldn't help but be aroused by the sight before him. This girl had him on a leash and he loved it. Her personality made him start to genuinely care her, and her body drove him wild. The possibility that she was about to go down on him registered in his mind and further aroused him.

Kakashi sucked in his breath as she kissed his cock, starting at the base and working her way up to the head. Grasping him firmly in her hand, she licked at the mushroom-shaped tip.

Sakura took her time, savoring his flavor. She'd never tasted him like this before, so she wanted to get it right. Pausing, she swirled her tongue over the tip, as she would a lollipop, before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Mmmm..." the scarecrow muttered as his blossom sucked at his tip, releasing it with a pop.

Kakashi continued to moan. He strained for control as she kissed her way down the shaft, approaching the twin organs suspended beneath.

Sakura eagerly lapped at them making sure to not miss a spot. While she swirled her tongue around them, her left hand snaked up to slowly start pumping his shaft while her right hand rested on his left thigh.

Kakashi couldn't help but to groan as Sakura took his left testicle into mouth, caressing it with her tongue and sucking on it.

"Mmmm, Sakura..." he moaned gratuitously.

Sakura was enjoying herself, too. Since the time she first jerked him, she has a fascination with his balls. They were so soft and smooth; she had wanted to taste them for a while but hadn't been able to work up the nerve until now.

While Sakura knew he'd most appreciate her mouth on the anatomy currently being worked by her hand, she was in no hurry and took her time. She enjoyed sucking on him and from the sounds of it he was enjoying it as well. A little more teasing was in order.

Kakashi couldn't wait for her mouth to return to his thick, long cock, though he was content to savor the feeling of her sucking lightly as his nut.

His facial expression clearly illustrated his level of pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Sakura repeated the process on his other testicle, teasing and caressing it as she had the first. She continues for several minutes, enjoying the noises emanating from her victim. Not that you could rape the willing, of course.

Kakashi was in heaven, able to think only of the pleasure being given him. Her mouth lovingly massaged his right testicle as her hand pumped up and down his shaft in a slow rhythm.

After several minutes Sakura released his scrotum from her mouth and licked any excess saliva off.

The moment she was done, Kakashi pulled her up for a deep kiss. His hands gently caressed the sides of her soft face.

Breaking off from the wonderful kiss Sakura smiled seductively at him, gaining courage to calm her nervousness.

Her hand slipped off his shaft as she crawled back down, coming face-to-face with his erection.

Holding him with one hand she leaned down and swirled her tongue around his head before taking the tip into her mouth.

This was new for Sakura. Still getting used to the taste and texture, she sucked gently at first. Releasing him, she ran her tongue down his shaft, and back up again.

Licking at a bead of pre-cum, Sakura took Kakashi into her mouth again, this time taking him in slightly further than before and then sucking harder.

Sakura repeated the process a couple more times, each time taking more of him into her mouth.

After that bit of adjustment, lubricating him with her saliva, she began a steady cadence of her mouth gliding up and down his cock. She took it slow, doing her best to take him in without gagging.

What wouldn't fit in her mouth was pumped in sync by her left hand.

She felt she was doing horribly at first but, as she went on, she became more confident in her ability. Soon, her steady pace was drawing more moans from the older man.

Kakashi had no expectations, knowing it to be her first time going this far. He quickly found himself taken aback at how well she was doing.

As she began a steadily faster motion of bobbing her head up and down his cock, sucking for all she was worth, it was feeling better and better.

Every so often she would swirl her tongue around the head, sucking really hard on just the tip. Then she gently grazed her teeth over it before going back suck more of him in.

Kakashi showed his appreciation and guided her on what felt great with encouraging words and moans.

"Mmm, Sakura... That feels great!" Kakashi gasped, barely able to speak between breaths. "Please don't stop."

Sakura loved the random comments that filtered to her ears.

It let her know that she was doing it right and that he was enjoying it. She took great pride and satisfaction from her ability to gratify her former mentor to such a degree.

While pondering on how she could improve her technique, she decided to make better use of her hands. Releasing her grip from the base of his cock, she shifted it down to his scrotum and slowly began to caress it as she infused her hand with chakra.

Kakashi groaned loudly and shut his eyes.

Unable to help himself he bucked his hips up slightly. Everything Sakura was doing to him was bringing him closer.

Her mouth alone on his cock was making that feeling build, bringing him closer to release, and her chakra enhanced hand was adding fuel to the fire.

Sakura couldn't help but to be amused, smirking in her mind as her mouth was unable to express anything. Suddenly, she realized how she could make things even better.

Sakura laid her forearm across his upper thigh and hip to help stop the man under her from bucking when she did what she planned on doing.

Slowly and carefully she took him as deep as she could in her mouth before drawing a tiny amount of chakra to her lips. Sakura sucked hard and started drawing her head back before doing it again.

Kakashi was desperately trying to be polite and not buck. He couldn't help his hips jerking some as she worked him over with a hand and her mouth, both coated in chakra.

The feeling was unlike anything he had experienced in a blowjob before and it had little to do with the lack of his usual condom. 'It'll be hard to return this favor,' he fleetingly thought.

He could feel his young partner using her arm to stop him from bucking too hard. Her hand caressed his scrotum and testicles, able to massage him both inside and out with her chakra's aid.

Then there was the intensity of the mouth, using chakra and creating a force of suction and friction so delicious to him that he was ready to cum any moment.

Opening his eyes he peered down at her.

Seeing her head between his legs,\ while she was concentrating so intently on pleasing him with her mouth, was his undoing.

"Kami Sakura, that's, uh….mm.." He trailed off with a moan as his balls pulled themselves closer to his body and he spilled his seed in spurts into her mouth and down her throat.

Sakura could feel from his balls as they jerked tighter to his body that he was ejaculating. With a little bit of trouble she managed to swallow all of his cum.

Pulling back she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took some deep breaths. With a smile she looked up at her pleasantly disheveled partner. He looked spent and was still catching his breath slightly.

Sakura leaned down and licked the tip of his now flacid length, making sure nothing was left on him, before she crawled up into his waiting arms.

Kakashi had to admit that had felt wonderful, especially with the chakra added.

When he got his breath back, and his body didn't feel so much like mush, he pulled her into a warm embrace.

He hugged her tight to his body and showered kisses on top of her head and her face before loosening his grip and finding her lips.

Once he found her lips he kissed her slowly and passionately. After a series of short, soft pecks on her lips he crushed her to him again, holding her tight.

Sakura was surprised, he was always nice and always knew what she needed but he was never this affectionate. Yet it also seemed like more than affection, like he was afraid to let go.

"Kakashi?"

Said man responded by taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"I'm going to be hard pressed to make sure it's just as enjoyable for you when I return that favor, you know."

Sakura blushed.

Kakashi played with her hair and kissed her on her temple.

Sakura looked in his eyes before hesitantly asking him something.

"Did you plan on staying tonight by chance?"

Kakashi gave her his famous smile before answering.

"Actually, I did. I enjoyed being able to sleep with you in my arms so much during the mission that I thought I'd try it here. Though, after that, I don't think I could make myself leave you. The least you deserve is me to stay the night."

Sakura was relieved, beyond ecstatic even, that he was staying. Smiling brightly, she leaned up and kissed him hard on his lips.

Kakashi was taken a little off guard but smiled at her enthusiasm. After she rested her head on his chest again he kissed her forehead as she smiled contently.

After a few moments he decided to ask. "What about you though? I don't want to leave you hanging or anything like that."

Sakura sighed before she responded, her eyes closed and a slight smile on her lips.

"I'm content at the moment. I already told you before that I enjoy touching you and seeing you intimately. I know you like to do the same and I promise to let you return the favor but I'm not ready yet for you to do _that_. I'm content at the moment with being here in your arms."

Without responding in words Kakashi got up off the couch with her in his arms and took her to her room. Once there he set her on her bed and left briefly to go grab his clothes and headband from the living room.

Coming back he set his clothes on the floor except for his boxers. He put them back on and walked over to where Sakura still laid on top of the bed.

Smiling at her he kissed her slowly and deeply until they had to break apart for air.

Sakura wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't said anything yet and while he normally was gentle with her he wasn't _this_ adoring and caring afterwards.

Next thing she knew the silver haired man had pulled down the covers to the bed and placed her there before crawling in next to her. He pulled the sheets up over them while she snuggled as close as she could to him without melting into him.

Sakura kissed his chest before whispering to him, "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too, honestly I'm very content laying here with you. Honestly,I think I might be falling in love with you. I always did care about you before but now how I see you and the manner in which I care is different," he responded with a kiss to her forehead.

Kakashi was nervous and couldn't help his voice getting quieter as he spoke. He wasn't the type to be open and that was the best he could admit to. He hoped it didn't ruin what they did or had. If it did so be it, though he thought she felt the same as him. He just couldn't help the nerves.

Sakura was shocked. She hadn't expected that but she gently smiled and looked him in his open eye, his left eye shut to save chakra.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, pulling back before he could respond. Looking at him with slightly watering eyes she caressed his face and reassured him.

"I could love you too, I probably already do but I didn't want to chase you off. I'm glad you could fall in love with me, though I'm more surprised that you could say it out loud than of the fact, itself. You've always been gentle and loving with me, even as a teacher you tried your best to comfort and reassure me when needed."

She spoke softly to him.

With that, they snuggled happily into each other's embrace. She had her left arm on his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. He had his arms around her.

'Funny how things end up this way after simply jerking off one's teacher, then having that favor returned...' they both idly thought as they lay together.

"Goodnight Kakashi," Sakura said as she reached to kiss his lips.

"Goodnight Sakura," he said after kissing her.

'Sleep well my Cherry Blossom,' he thought as they both drifted off.

**

**

A.N. – I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks a mil to Pavz for being my personal beta, you rock! I hope you enjoy Naturally Morbid and whoever else voted that I continue the story. Peace out all.


End file.
